


That One Song...

by dreamofflight



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofflight/pseuds/dreamofflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend requested this as a prompt. She's a troll.<br/>The image below IS explicit, but the prompt itself isn't really.<br/>Ladies and gentlemen….I am SO SO SORRY for what you’re about to read.</p><p>Prompt: <br/>Konst: I’m a troll and I’m not even sorry.</p><p>Cockles or Destiel cos I couldn’t figure out which would be more hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Song...

“No, Jen, now I have to do it!” Misha said, as he scrambled, naked, out of Jensen’s bed. Jensen groans and sits up, whining at Misha as the other man walked over to the laptop and opened it, taping away into the browser that popped up.  
“Mish…come on, just, come back to bed…I’m tired and we have to be up in 4 hours okay?”  
“Just- one sec, Jen, promise!”  
Jensen groans and flops back on the bed, flinging an arm over his eyes and sighing, like he was just so put upon.  
“…Misha…”  
“Mmmm?”  
“…You know that this isn’t going to get you laid again tonight, right?”  
“…sure Jen, just a second…”  
“…Dude! You’re not even listening to me are you?!”  
Misha blinks, looking over his shoulder and smiling sheepishly as Jensen sits up in the bed, sheets puddling around his waist.  
“No, sorry…but…I found it!”  
Jensen sighs and slouches, tilting his head to one side.  
“Fine….go ahead….”  
Misha presses play on the youtube clip that he’d pulled up, then steps back toward the bed, and, with a manic smile on his face, starts a gyration with his hips that soon enough has his half hard cock spinning in a circle.  
The music is catchy, possibly swedish, and so very Misha that Jensen can’t help but laugh, a slow building giggle that starts in the back of his throat.  
Then Misha starts singing along, all the while keeping his dick going, the tempo the same, like he was hula hooping, but instead of a hula hoop, it was his cock he had to keep going.  
“Come on Jensen, sing along!”  
Jensen can’t help it as he doubles over with laughter, snickering at his boyfriend as the other man starts in again, the song on a perpetual loop, sending Jensen into hysterics at the sight.  
There was a reason they worked well together. Jensen liked weird, and Misha had plenty of it to go around.

(The song you might ask? Why none other than: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=1wnE4vF9CQ4 )


End file.
